Sureddo, A SasuSaku Fanfiction
by demigodcabin6
Summary: Sureddo (スレッド) ; benang. Tuhan membenci hubungan mereka, tetapi terus melilit mereka dengan benang takdir. Mereka tidak akan pernah jauh satu sama lain. Akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang panjang dan mengundang air mata.
1. Chapter 1

**SUREDDO**

スレッド

.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

.

Masashi Kishimoto's

.

It's rated mature but the author is 15

.

 _Sureddo ; Benang_

 _._

Chapter I

.

Romance & Hurts

.

 _"_ _Tuhan membenci hubungan mereka, tetapi terus melilit mereka dengan benang takdir. Mereka tidak akan pernah berjauhan satu sama lain."_

.

Reminder ; there will be a lot of tears, so

.

Happy reading, love. Xx

 _Sakura sudah rusak. Kusarankan, jangan jatuh cinta padanya._

Mata emerald cantiknya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Lingkaran hitam, mata yang nyaris tidak pernah berseri lagi. Bibir pucat dibalik warna gincu yang selalu dipuja oleh para lelaki, serta lekuk tubuhnya yang bukan lagi sebuah rahasia.

Menyedihkan.

Kecantikannya konstan, abadi. Tidak pernah berubah, Sakura memang tetap terlihat cantik bagaimanapun keadaan hidupnya. Namun, satu yang hilang darinya,

Cinta.

"Cinta sudah mati, Ino." Sakura meletakkan daun surga dimeja. Sedikit merobek dan meremas daun itu, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam gelasnya.

"Berhenti merusak dirimu, Sakura. Ini tidak ada gunanya!" Sakura hendak minum dari gelas itu, tapi apa daya Ino langsung menumpahkan gelas tersebut. Dia hendak menampar Sakura, tetapi tidak pernah sanggup. Rasanya Sakura sudah kebas dengan rasa sakit.

"Ino?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya murka. Dia memungut daun yang berjatuhan di karpet dan meletakannya kembali. Sakura terhenti sejenak, kemudian menunduk.

"Sakura, maaf aku agak kasar-"

"Aku lelah.."

Kalimat jujur dari hati kecilnya. Sakura lelah hidup seperti ini. Gaya hidupnya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Minum minuman keras, merokok, melayani pria dan 'bersenang-senang' di bar sepanjang malam. Untuk apa? Berbohong pada dirinya bahwa Ia bisa merasa bahagia dan melupakan semuanya.

"Kalau Tuhan membenci hubungan kami, mengapa tidak pisahkan kami saja?" Sakura bersandar pada sofanya dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Ino hanya bisa meringis pilu mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Dia beranjak dan memeluk saudari tanpa hubungan darahnya itu.

"Menangislah, Sakura, sampai hatimu puas.."

..

..

..

..

..

 _Kau kebingungan? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu. Ada apa dengan gadis cantik kita, Haruno Sakura._

Uchiha Sasuke, sumber luka Sakura. Menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 7 tahun dengan begitu indah. Sakura yang periang, begitu penyayang dan cerewet sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang dingin, introvert, dan tak banyak berbicara. Hubungan mereka begitu privat. Mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka hanya berdua, berbagi cerita pribadi satu sama lain, saling mencintai tentunya. Hanya kepada Sakura-lah, Sasuke menunjukkan semua sisi dalam dirinya. Posesif namun memiliki kehangatan pada orang yang dicintainya. Hubungan mereka terjalin tanpa putus dan pertengkaran yang berarti, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua.

Haruno Sakura seorang gadis biasa, dengan kepandaian berbicara dan persuasif. Hidup dalam keluarga sederhana yang penuh kehangatan dan kedekatan yang intim. Sementara kekasihnya? Keluarga penuh adat istiadat, moral, dan tata cara. Sasuke dibesarkan begitu disiplin dan berpendidikan. Seluruh hidupnya dipusatkan pada satu puncak, memimpin perusahaan ayahnya.

Begitu berbeda, seperti musim semi dan musim dingin.

Kemudian, apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka selanjutnya adalah kandas.

Mimpi buruk bagi kedua sejoli, pada tahun ke 7 tepat satu bulan sebelum genap berusia 8 tahun lamanya, ayah Sasuke mengetahui hubungan keduanya.

"Kau bukan pasangan yang pantas untuknya, sekarang pergilah."

Ucapan telak nan menyayat hati menyambar Sakura. Ayah Sasuke benar-benar tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menatap Sakura.

"Sakura-san, kami mohon." Air mata Sakura sudah menumpuk ketika menatap Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Sedikit iba dengan Sakura, dia menggunakan padangan lembut dan menenangkan.

"Sasuke sudah memiliki pendamping yang seharusnya dan pantas untuknya. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sakura menyadari Sasuke yang sedaritadi membisu. Menunggu Sasuke membuka mulutnya, Sakura menunduk dan menggengam jemarinya kuat-kuat.

"Ya, Ayah." Sakura membelalak. Rasa ingin menangis meraung-raung dan menampar pipi Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Dengar, nona Sakura. Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Putri Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang pergilah dan lupakan Sasuke.

Telak. Tamparan keras untuk Sakura dan mimpi indahnya membina rumah tangga bersama Sasuke. Sakura menguatkan dirinya untuk bangkit, lututnya lemas.. Menyediakan waktunya untuk menoleh sejenak, kemudian berkata.

"Tujuh tahun yang tidak akan pernah kusesali, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dengan hati yang hancur.

..

..

..

..

..

 _Sakura itu wanita yang tegar, tidak perlu mengasihaninya._

Dia berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruangan pemilik perusahaan. Kemeja putih, blazer hitam, rok span selutut. Sempurna, begitulah Sakura saat ini.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, aku ada janji dengan beliau." Ucap Sakura pada seorang wanita yang menjaga pintu masuk ruangan pemimpin perusahaan ini.

"Haruno Sakura? Tak kusangka kau sudah mengetahui nama beliau. Apa sebelumnya kalian pernah saling kenal?"

"I know him, really well." Sakura tersenyum manis. Sang sekretaris membukakan pintu.

"Tuan, ada tamu untuk anda." Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon. Sang sekretaris mempersilakan Sakura masuk dengan senyumnya.

"Kau begitu ramah, kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino, senang mengenalmu, Sakura." Dia memegang pundak Sakura dan tersenyum sebelum kembali keluar melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya.

Sakura melangkah mendekati meja Sasuke dan duduk tepat didepannya. Sasuke mengalihkan padangan dan menatap lurus pada Sakura.

"Sasuke," sapa Sakura santun namun tetap terlihat elegan. "..lama tidak berjumpa." Sambungnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Uchiha-san." Sasuke membenarkan panggilan Sakura kepadanya.

"Untuk apa? Kita sudah lama _kenal._ " Sakura menekankan pada kata kenal.

"Aku atasanmu disini, kuperlakukan kau seperti pegawai yang lain." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Asisten pribadimu, itu artinya aku akan berada satu ruangan denganmu seharian, Sa-su-ke." Sakura meletakkan dokumen yang Ia bawa.

"Aku belum menerimamu."

"Kau akan menerimaku, Sasuke. Aku percaya itu." Sasuke tidak menghiraukan tuturan Sakura dan membuka dokumen yang Sakura bawa. Cukup lama Sasuke membolak-balik lembar demi lembar, Sakura hanya sibuk menatap sekeliling.

"Kau diterima." Sakura menatap Sasuke cukup lama.

"Kau akan suka keberadaanku disini, Sasuke." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke, hanya dia seorang yang dapat melihatnya.

"Hn, mulai bekerja hari ini. Tanyakan yang tidak kau ketahui, bicara seperlunya dan selebihnya jangan bersuara." Sasuke membereskan dokumen Sakura dan mengembalikannya.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan memutari meja, mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bangkunya menghadap Sakura kemudian mendongak.

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan menempel di pipi sang pemilik perusahaan. Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke menyeringai. Dia menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya, kemudian segera mengunci bibir Sakura dengan ciumannya. Ciuman rindu, lama dan dalam. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan Sasuke.

"Apa ini bagian dari tugasku, Sasuke?" Goda Sakura setelah Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Wajah mereka masih begitu dekat dan Sakura dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Semua perintahku, itulah tugasmu. Tidak ada penolakan."

Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura kedalam ciumannya. Kali ini lebih panas, namun satu yang membuat Sakura tak menghentikan Sasuke atau merasa murahan karenanya, Sakura dapat merasakkan cinta di setiap kuluman Sasuke. Cinta yang sama seperti dirinya, cinta yang sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu.

..

..

..

..

..

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**SUREDDO**

スレッド

.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

.

Masashi Kishimoto's

.

It's rated mature but the author is 15

.

 _Sureddo ; Benang_

 _._

Chapter II

.

Romance & Hurts

.

 _"_ _Tuhan membenci hubungan mereka, tetapi terus melilit mereka dengan benang takdir. Mereka tidak akan pernah berjauhan satu sama lain."_

.

Reminder ; there will be a lot of tears, so

.

Happy reading, love. Xx

 _Pacaran diam-diam? Sasuke dan Sakura menjalani hubungan lebh dari itu._

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawakan bekal untukmu.." gadis berambut lavender itu berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke dengan gugup. Sasuke? Tampak tak acuh dan terus saja melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Sasuke, memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Nona bisa letakkan kotak makan itu dimeja.." Sakura merasa sedikit iba pada gadis itu. Hal yang membingungkan memang, untuk apa Sakura mengasihani gadis yang telah memisahkan dia dan Sasuke. Ya, dialah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-san.." Sakura tersenyum getir menatap gadis itu. "..Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu.." pamitnya kemudian berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat pada Hinata. Caranya berbicara, berjalan, bahkan meletakkan kotak bekal itu di meja Sasuke, benar-benar menonjolkan identitasnya sebagai seorang darah biru. Pintu tertutup, Sakura tertunduk dan berpikir sejenak. Hinata benar-benar pantas disandingkan dengan Sasuke. Penerus Uchiha Corporation dan putri bangsawan, sungguh kombinasi sempurna seperti dongeng yang sering dibacakan Ibunya sewaktu Sakura berumur 9 tahun.

 _Tetapi jangan lupakan kisah Cinderella, Sakura._

Sakura menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya. Dia kembali membuka dokumen yang harus dia cek dan arsipkan, sebelum tiba waktu pulang kantor. Setelah memastikan semuanya telah direvisi, dia menunjukkan dokumen itu pada Sasuke untuk meminta pendapatnya. Sakura meletakkan dokumen itu di meja Sasuke tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik Sakura yang bersikap berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela. "..apa yang kau pikirkan?" tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, dia mengenal Sakura hingga setiap sudut pikiran dan hatinya. Seinchi saja perubahan di wajah Sakura, Sasuke langsung menangkap pikirannya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Hinata itu santun sekali." Ungkapnya. Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang akan menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu dengan jawaban 'tidak apa-apa'. Ada satu masalah didalam pikirannya dan dia tidak menuntut Sasuke untuk peka terhadap hal itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam, menanti Sakura untuk melanjutkan penuturannya. Namun nihil, Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sasuke bukan pria romantis yang akan mengeluarkan seribu kata untuk menenangkan Sakura, tetapi dia beranjak menghampiri Sakura. Dia memeluk Sakura dari belakang, cukup lama untuk mengundang senyumnya. Akhirnya, Sakura menyerah dan menghela nafas. Dia tersenyum kecil merasakan nafas Sasuke yang seakan meniup pipinya. Sasuke mengecup pipi ranum itu, kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sakura. Sasuke selalu membuat tanda disana, dia menghisap dan menjilati titik itu sampai menunjukkan ruam kemerahan. Sakura adalah miliknya, sampai selama-lamanya.

"Ngh, Sasuke.." Sakura menggeliat manja merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang kini telah berpindah ke dadanya. Sakura boleh berbangga karena bentuk dan ukuran payudaranya begitu indah, pas sekali ditangan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memuja harta Sakura itu.

Tidak puas hanya dari luar saja, Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja Sakura. Menurunkannya sampai di pinggang Sakura. Sakura tidak melawan, dia membantu Sasuke dengan menurunkan tali bra miliknya. Kini dada Sakura terpampang tanpa cup yang menutupinya.

"Kau serius Sasuke? Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura sebelum jemari Sasuke mulai memainkan payudaranya. Bukannya menjawab, nafas Sasuke kian memburu. Dia memutar bangku Sakura kearahnya, kemudian memperintahkan Sakura untuk berdiri. Sasuke bergantian duduk di kursi itu, bersandar dan menatap ciptaan Tuhan favortinya. Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam dan bibirnya sedikit memerah bengkak, ditambah lagi payudara Sakura menggantung bebas tepat didepannya. Begitu putih, mulus dan menggemaskan. Sempurna bagi Sasuke, dia menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya dan meremas payudara Sakura gemas. Sakura hanya bias pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai mengulum payudaranya. Memainkan putting Sakura dengan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisapnya, sukses membuat bagian bawah Sakura basah kuyup karenanya.

Sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya, Sasuke menyibakkan rok Sakura hingga menampakkan kemaluan Sakura yang dibalut celana dalam putih. Dia meraba paha Sakura sebentar, kemudian menempatkan tangannya di bagian intim milik Sakura. Jemari Sasuke sudah tidak sabar memasuki lorong basah itu. Sakura seolah mengerti keingina Sasuke, dia melebarkan kedua kakinya dan mempersilakan Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Aaangh.." Lenguhan Sakura tak dapat tertahan ketika Sasuke langsung menelesapkan jarinya masuk kedalam vaginanya. Bukan satu atau dua, melainkan tiga jari yang langsung sukses masuk dengan licinnya kedalam lubang miliknya.

"Kau basah sekali.." Suara Sasuke yang berat ditambah dengan keringat yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya, membuat nafsu Sakura makin membara. Sakura memejamkan mata dan mengadah keatas. Dia dapat merasakkan gerakkan jari Sasuke keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Sasukehh..pelan-pelan, akh!" Gerakkan jemari Sasuke makin cepat, membuat Sakura lepas kendali. Dia mendesah keras-keras, mengundang erangan tertahan dari Sasuke. Paha Sakura dapat merasakan milik Sasuke yang sudah mengeras dan menonjol.

"Sebut namaku, Sakura. Hanya aku." Sasuke menambah lagi kecepatan jarinya membelai lorong kenikmatan Sakura.

"Sasukeehh…ahhh..mmhh..." Sakura meremas payudaranya sendiri, mengundang seringai di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Keluarkan, Sakura. Beri aku cairan itu." Sakura semakin menggila, wajah dan payudaranya memerah. Vaginanya berkedut dan kian membasah. Sakura dapat merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kunhh..aku mau keluar.." Desahan Sakura mencapai finalnya ketika cairan mengalir keluar dan membasahi jemari Sasuke. Sakura terkulai lemas, menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayunya. Sasuke menikmati hasil kerjanya, menjilat seluruh cairan di jemarinya. Belum puas, dia kembali mengambil cairan yang tersisa di lubang milik Sakura, kemudian menikmatinya kembali.

"Kau sungguh…manis, Sakura." Sasuke menatap kedua mata Sakura dalam. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke yang begitu mencintai dan memilikinya, tanpa Sasuke mengungkapkan dari mulutnya sendiri. Bahasa tubuh Sasuke, serta tatapan matanya kepada Sakura sudah cukup meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sakura tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mendekap Sakura dan membawanya kedalan ciuman yang lembut, menuntut, dan penuh cinta.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap kuluman dan saliva Sasuke yang menetes di dagunya. Sakura merasa begitu memiliki Sasuke, begitu dicintai olehnya. Walaupun perasaan hina terus menghantuinya. Sakura menatap jemari Sasuke, tidak ada cincin yang melingkar menghela nafas, menjadi orang ketiga bagi hubungan pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata, meninggalkan perasaan yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Sampai kapan dia akan begini terus, menjalani hubungan yang begitu intim dengan seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai calon suami orang lain.

..

..

..

..

..

Sakura memeriksa mejanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, dia harus cepat jika tidak ingin ketinggalan bus yang terakhir. Sasuke sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan keluarga, hanya tinggal Sakura sendirian di ruangan itu. Dia berjalan setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Baru selesai juga?"

Sakura bernafas lega melihat Ino yang ternyata juga belum pulang kerumahnya. Dia tidak akan pulang sendiri sekarang.

"Iya.." Jawab Sakura sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang nyeri. "..baru seminggu bekerja aku sudah dibebani seperti ini, yaampun.." keluhnya. Dia dan Ino memang sudah cukup sering mengobrol bersama. Menurutnya, Ino adalah pribadi yang cerewet dan blak-blakan. Ino tidak segan menanyakan beberapa hal yang sensitive pada Sakura, dan dengan cepat pula Sakura beradaptasi dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama." Ino mengambil tangan Sakura dan menariknya menuju lift. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk sampai di lobby, mengingat ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan berada di lantai paling atas.

"Sakura, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Nada bicara Ino terdengar serius.

"Tentu, apa?" Ino tampak sedikit segan, tapi ia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Berjanjilah kau jangan marah padaku." Sakura menatap Ino bingung. Tapi apa salahnya? Toh, Ino juga seorang perempuan dan sudah cukup dekat dengannya.

"Iya, aku janji." Sakura menatap Ino penasaran.

"Sebenarnya..um, kau dan tuan Sasuke punya hubungan spesial ya?" Ino mengucapkannya dengan begitu hati-hati. Sakura terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Ino terus menatap Sakura, menuntut jawaban.

"Kami.." entah mengapa, Sakura mau membuka mulutnya. Jujur, Sakura merasa begitu nyaman berbagi kisahnya dengan Ino. "..mantan kekasih." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Mantan? Benarkah? Berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Sakura menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Tujuh tahun.." Jawab Sakura. Ino melongo, waktu pacaran terlama yang pernah ia dengar dari temannya.

"Lama sekali!" Pekik Ino.

Ino hendak mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan pada Sakura, tetapi lift sudah sampai di lobby. Mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift dan terhenti ketika melihat hujan deras turun membasahi Konoha. Sakura menghela nafas, sepertinya dia tidak bias pulang malam ini.

"Yah, Sakura..bagaimana kau bias pulang?" Sakura menatap Ino, cukup terkejut dengan perhatian gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakura, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Aku bawa mobil, menginaplah semalam dirumahku.." Pinta Ino. Sakura sangat senang mendengar tawarannya, tetapi segan juga untuk menumpang dirumah orang lain.

"Ino..terimakasih, tapi apa tidak merepotkan? Keluargamu-" Ino dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tinggal sendiri! Sekarang ayo, kita pulang." Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino yang berjalan didepannya. Ino sungguh wanita yang baik, ramah dan tak segan membantu orang lain. Sakura jadi semakin ingin dekat dengan Ino.

..

..

..

..

..

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**SUREDDO**

スレッド

.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

.

Masashi Kishimoto's

.

It's rated mature but the author is 15

.

 _Sureddo ; Benang_

 _._

Chapter III

.

Romance & Hurts

.

 _"_ _Tuhan membenci hubungan mereka, tetapi terus melilit mereka dengan benang takdir. Mereka tidak akan pernah berjauhan satu sama lain."_

.

Reminder ; there will be a lot of tears, so

.

Happy reading, love. Xx

Ino tinggal disebuah rumah berukuran kecil, cukup untuk tinggal sendirian. Tetapi rumah itu terlihat begitu modern dan bergaya. Ino pandai memilih warna untuk interior rumahnya, pikir Sakura. Dia menatap sekeliling dan terpesona, Ino benar-benar feminim. Dia menyukai bunga, warna-warna pastel dan perabotan lucu.

Sakura sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama milik Ino. Sambil menunggu Ino selesai membersihkan diri, dia duduk diruang tamu sambil memperhatikan barang-barang milik Ino.

"Sakura, bagaimana? Kau suka disini?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Sakura.

"Aku suka sekali, kau punya selera yang bagus.." Puji Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Bagaimana kalau kita bergosip di kamar, pasti seru sekali!" Ino begitu bersemangat. Sakura tertawa kecil, sudah lama dia tidak berbagi cerita dengan seorang teman. Tanpa menjawab, Sakura berjalan mengikuti Ino menuju kamarnya.

Ketika sampai dikamar Ino, Sakura kagum. Ino begitu rapih dalam merawat kamarnya. Kamar bernuansa ungu muda dan beraroma bunga sungguh membuat Sakura jadi nyaman. Ino menyiapkan tempat untuk Sakura disampingnya, tak lupa juga selimut warna pink khusus untuk Sakura. Mereka duduk berdua diatas tempat tidur dan bercerita.

"Hm, soal tadi kita belum selesai.." Ino membuka pembicaraan dan Sakura langsung menangkap arahnya. Sakura termenung sejenak, kemudian menatap Ino lagi.

"Jujur Sakura, aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraanmu dan tuan Sasuke di dalam.." Mendengar penuturan Ino, Sakura seolah-olah masuk mode siaga. Dia terkejut sekali, apa jangan-jangan Ino juga mendengar 'kegiatan' nya dengan Sasuke tadi siang? Sungguh gawat bagi Sakura.

"Apa saja yang kau dengar?"

"Yaampun Sakura, desahanmu terdengar sampai keluar.." Ino menjawabnya dengan berbisik. Sakura sontak merona, telinganya terasa panas.

"J-jadi, kau mendengarnya?" Sakura benar-benar gugup, takut Ino menganggapnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku menanyakan banyak hal padamu. Tapi kalau kau butuh teman berbagi cerita, berceritalah..aku siap jadi tempat curhatmu." Sakura tidak dapat memastikan Ino adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, tetapi beban dihatinya begitu banyak. Sakura butuh tempat untuk menuangkan semuanya.

Sakura mulai bercerita kepada Ino, mengenai segalanya. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke selama 7 tahun lamanya, begitu harmonis. Sakura tak lupa sedikit menceritakan pengalaman membahagiakannya bersama Sasuke. Ino tampak tidak percaya Sasuke memiliki sisi seperti itu dalam dirinya, hangat dan posesif. Ino tak jarang mengungkapkan rasa iri-nya pada Sakura.

Namun, cerita-cerita manis itu cepat berganti dengan permasalahan Sakura saat ini. Sakura menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan ayah Sasuke padanya, dan rencana perjodohan Sasuke dan Hinata yang akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua. Sakura tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ino mengelus pundaknya sesekali, merasa iba pada Sakura.

"Lalu, tiba-tiba kau diminta untuk bekerja sebagai asisten pribadinya?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu Sasuke datang kerumahku. Dia menjelaskan jawabannya pada saat itu semata-mata hanya untuk membahagiakan ayahnya. Ayah Sasuke mengidap penyakit jantung yang cukup serius, Sasuke tentu takut menganggu kesehatannya.." Cerita Sakura. Ino mengangguk paham dan meminta Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia memintaku bekerja di perusahaanya. Dia akan memimpin perusahaan itu setelah acara pertunangannya dan Hinata telah selesai." Sakura menangis, mengingat posisinya saat ini benar-benar memukul hatinya.

"Sakura.." Ino ikut sedih merasakan kepiluan Sakura. Berpacaran 7 tahun dan kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang dicintainya telah bertunangan.

"Sasuke bersumpah, dia tidak mencintai Hinata. Maka dari itu, dia memintaku. Supaya kami punya alasan untuk selalu dekat, meskipun itu artinya aku memposisikan diriku sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan pertunangannya.." Sakura termenung, tampak belum menemukan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan. Ino menaruh simpati yang besar pada Sakura, sebagai sesame perempuan Ino tidak menyalahkan Sakura. Sakura tidak salah, menurutnya keadaan-lah yang memojokkan Sakura.

Lama Ino terdiam, hanya memeluk Sakura yang kini menangis tersendu.

"Tuan Sasuke mencintaimu, aku yakin." Hiburnya.

"Entahlah Ino," Sakura sudah berhenti terisak, tetapi air masih membasahi matanya. "..berhubungan intim dengan tunangan orang lain, aku sungguh jalang." Sakura tertawa getir dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ino.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku ini jauh lebih jalang darimu.." Ino tertawa sungguhan. Sakura bingung, apa maksud Ino? Daripada bertanya, Sakura lebih memilih diam mempersilakan Ino untuk bergantian bercerita padanya.

"Jangan kaget ya, aku ini mantan PSK." Tutur Ino terang-terangan. Sakura jelas tidak percaya, reaksinya lebih parah dari Ino yang mendengar dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke selama 7 tahun. Perempuan seperti Ino pernah menjajakan tubuhnya, sungguh tidak bias dipercaya.

"Tapi..kenapa, Ino?"

"Barangkali kau akan jijik padaku, Sakura." Ino mengambil cemilan didekat tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil satu, dan membaginya dengan Sakura.

"Aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, tapi aku tidak pernah puas dengan semua itu. Kau tahu, Ibuku itu orang yang sangat egois! Selama 19 tahun aku hidup, dia terus berfoya-foya dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara aku? Dia membelikan aku barang-barang murah! Dia itu memang wanita sinting, pantas saja ayahku meninggalkannya!" Ino tertawa, Sakura tidak paham bagaimana bias Ino tertawa ketika menceritakan pengalaman pahit dalam hidupnya. Ino sungguh wanita yang tangguh.

"Jadi kau bekerja agar bisa membeli barang mahal yang kau sukai?" Ino mengangguk enteng sambil mengunyah cemilannya.

"Mudah sekali, Sakura. Aku hanya tidur dengan pria hidung belang, dan voila! Aku dapat uang, aku belanja, aku bisa hura-hura untuk diriku sendiri!" Celoteh Ino sambil cengar-cengir tanpa rasa malu.

"Tapi, semua itu tidak bertahan lama. Sekarang, aku sudah tobat. Jadi kau tenang-tenang saja bergaul denganku.." Ucapnya. Sakura bukan jijik padanya, melainkan merasa kagum pada Ino. Ino memiliki semangat yang besar dalam menjalani hidupnya. Sakura sendiri harusnya bersyukur memiliki keluarga sempurna, tidak seperti Ino.

"Ino, kau luar biasa." Ungkap Sakura jujur.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu seperti itu, Sakura. Apa kau sudah mengantuk? Kita tidur saja yuk," Ajak Ino sambil menarik selimutnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

..

..

..

..

..

"Pergi kemana kau semalam?" Sakura terkejut ketika baru masuk keruangannya, Sasuke sudah menariknya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Sasuke begitu tampan, Sakura terpesona. Dia belum mengenakan jasnya, hanya kemeja putih panjang yang membuatnya terlihat begitu memesona.

"A-aku.. menginap dirumah Ino, Sasuke.." Dia dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hujan, aku tidak mungkin naik bus, dan sudah larut malam juga.." Jelas Sakura yang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sasuke mengunci posisinya. "..sekarang lepaskan aku?" mohon Sakura.

"Hn, kau harus sedikit berusaha." Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat pada matanya. Rasanya Sakura akan meleleh ditempat. Dia memutar otak, apa yang Sasuke inginkan?

Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Sakura mendapatkan cahaya dipikirannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri dada Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Lagi-lagi kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Sakura. Dia seperti tak akan berhenti mengingatkan Sasuke betapa dia menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Hn, aku tahu."

Tangan Sasuke beralih melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Sakura sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, Sasuke begitu manja dan menginginkannya. Satu inchi lagi untuk menyatukan bibir mereka, tiba tiba..

"Tuan Sasuke!" Ino seenaknya membuka pintu dan menginterupsi kegiatan pagi mereka. Wajahnya terlihat panik, dia masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ino, ada apa?" Sakura heran.

"Gawat, Sakura, Tuan Sasuke, sepertinya Tuan Fugaku akan menuju kemari.." Sakura melotot.

"Sasuke, Ayahmu!"

..

..

..

..

..

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**SUREDDO**

スレッド

.

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

.

Masashi Kishimoto's

.

It's rated mature but the author is 15

.

 _Sureddo ; Benang_

 _._

Chapter IV

.

Romance & Hurts

.

 _"_ _Tuhan membenci hubungan mereka, tetapi terus melilit mereka dengan benang takdir. Mereka tidak akan pernah berjauhan satu sama lain."_

.

 _\- bilik curahan author -_

 _Karena banyak review dan saran dari para pembaca, Sureddo tiap chapternya akan diperpanjang..tapii mulai dari chapter V yaa ;p_

 _Terus kasih review dan saran untuk author pemula ini ya.., and_

 _Thanks for all the reviews, all the lovee xx_

 _Demigodcabin6_

 _._

Reminder ; there will be a lot of tears, so

.

Happy reading, love. Xx

Disinilah Sasuke, didalam mobil sedan hitam mewah bersama ayahnya dalam kebisuan. Setelah bersusah payah bersama Ino menyembunyikan Sakura dari pandangan ayahnya, dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega sekarang. Sasuke merapikan kemejanya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Kira-kira ada hal penting apa sampai-sampai ayahnya rela menjemputnya seperti ini.

Sedikit khawatir akan terjadi hal yang buruk, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Semoga bukan pembicaraan serius tentang perjodohannya dengan Hinata. Ayah Sasuke sendiri belum mau membuka mulutnya, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya sendiri didalam batinnya. Ditambah lagi raut wajah ayahnya yang sedari tadi seperti menahan sesuatu. Firasat Sasuke, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura, apalagi setelah 'kegiatan pagi'-nya terpaksa ditunda karena kedatangan lama Sasuke bergelut didalam pikirannya, dia mendengar pesan masuk ke handphonenya. Ternyata Sakura, dia jadi jauh lebih tenang ketika melihat nama kekasihnya muncul dilayar handphone miliknya. Sakura memang wanita yang spesial, kata-katanya selalu bisa menentramkan hati Sasuke. Sakura hampir tidak pernah menyusahkan orang lain, itulah salah satu alas an mengapa Sasuke begitu jatuh cinta pada kepribadiannya.

 _'_ _Tidak perlu khawatir, aku selalu berdoa untukmu.'_

Ternyata Sakura merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Bukan kejutan lagi bagi Sasuke, karena sedari dulu dia bisa merasakan perasaannya dengan Sakura terkait satu sama lain. Senyum kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya.

 _'_ _Terimakasih, Sakura.'_

Setelah membalas pesan Sakura, dia kembali menatap jendela mobil dan bergelut didalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Setiap kali dia membalik lembar demi lembar dokumennya, dia menatap meja Sasuke dengan wajah sendu. Lagi-lagi, pikirannya kembali terusik dengan masalah perjodohan itu. Dia tahu persis, kecil kemungkinan dia dan Sasuke bisa bersama. Sudah tidak direstui, ditambah status Sasuke saat ini adalah tunangan orang lain. Sakura tidak nyaman menempatkan dirinya sebagai orang ketiga yang bisa disebut pengganggu hubungan orang.

Dia menutup dokumen terakhir kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Boleh dibilang pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Kalau dia disini terus-menerus, dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Sasuke Perasaannya akan terus tumbuh dan berakar setiap harinya, menancap semakin dalam dihatinya.

Sampai kapan harus seperti ini?

"Sakura.."

Terlalu serius melamun, Sakura sampai tidak sadar Ino masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dia merapikan rambutnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Ino.

"Ino, ada apa?" Sakura merapikan mejanya sedikit lalu berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Wajahmu murung, ada masalah?" Seharusnya Ino tidak perlu bertanya, dia tahu bahwa kedatangan ayah Sasuke-lah yang memenuhi pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, apalagi melihat raut wajah ayah Sasuke tadi.." Ungkap Sakura. Ino mengajaknya duduk berdua di sofa tamu dan meminta Sakura menceritakan kegundahan hatinya. Sakura bercerita kepada Ino dengan jujur dan sangat mudah, dia menjelaskan perasaannya tanpa menutupi apapun. Mengenai hubungannya, perjodohan Sasuke, sampai perasaan bersalah didalam hatinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah anak yang berbakti pada orangtuanya. Bagaimana perasaan orangtua ketika anaknya sendiri membohongi mereka? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hal tersebut terjadi pada orangtuanya sendiri, terlebih jika dia-lah yang melakukan kebohongan itu. Sakura merasa seperti dirinya adalah alasan Sasuke menjadi anak durhaka.

Menurut Ino itu tidak berlebihan, Sakura memang wanita yang perasa. Nampak jelas sekali Sakura bukanlah orang jahat. Ino semakin menaruh rasa simpati pada Sakura. Diluar perasaannya sendiri, Sakura bisa memikirka perasaan orang lain yang bahkan berlaku jahat kepadanya. Ino tidak percaya apakah Sakura ini benar-benar manusia alih-alih malaikat.

"Sakura, aku ikut sedih.." Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang mampu Ino ucapkan untuk menghibur Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, tidak benar-benar dari hatinya. Dia membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

 _'_ _Terimakasih, Sakura.'_

Sungguh tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya selain Sasuke. Tanpa kalimat romantis, panggilan saying, apalagi kata-kata cinta, Sasuke mampu mengobati luka di hati kecil Sakura. Mengetahui Sasuke akan selalu mencintai dan peduli padanya, sudah cukup meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mundur dalam memperjuangkan cintanya.

Ino senang melihat Sakura kembali tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak Sakura kemudian mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Ino. Dia butuh _refreshing_ dari pekerjaan dan masalahnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan menyusul ayahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kerumah. Itachi sudah menantinya didepan pintu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Setelah memastikan ayahnya masuk kerumah, Sasuke mendekati kakaknya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kak, ada apa?" Sasuke melirik kearah pintu, isyarat bahwa yang dia maksud adalah ayah mereka. Itachi menggeleng, kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Hal buruk, Sasuke."

Dia kemudian mengajak adik kesayangannya masuk, menyusul ayah mereka.

Firasat Sasuke mengatakan dia akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya karna suatu hal. Jelas sekali karena ayahnya tidak lagi mengajaknya berbicara di ruang tamu bersama anggota keluarga lainnya, melainkan bicara hanya berdua diruang kerja ayahnya. Untuk keluarga Uchiha, ini sudah level tinggi permasalahan dengan sang kepala keluarga. Bicara empat mata didalam ruangan Uchiha Fugaku, mimpi buruk.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam ruang pribadi ayahnya. Sang ayah sudah menanti di kursinya, sembari menatap Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan kemudian duduk tepat didepannya. Tanpa basa-basi dan kebisuan yang cukup lama seperti didalam mobil tadi, kini ayahnya segera membuka pembicaraan.

"Ayah harap kau sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui apa alasan sampai kau dipanggil kesini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, tetapi masih mempertahankan sikapnya. Dia terlihat tenang dalam keadaan panik. Terdiam, menatap lurus ke ayahnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak mampu menjawab, dan menantikan sang ayah untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Gadis itulah masalahnya."

Otak jenius Sasuke tidak pernah lamban mencerna, dia langsung tahu bahwa gadis yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah Sakura. Tapi, apa mungkin ayahnya mengetahui dia merekrut Sakura secara diam-diam? Darimana ayahnya mengetahui hal itu?

"Pecat dia, singkirkan dia jauh-jauh dari kehidupanmu."

Buruk, bagaimana dia mengatakan ini pada Sakura? Ditambah lagi, dia dan Sakura akan semakin sulit bertemu. Sasuke hendak menentang keputusan ayahnya, tetapi bagaimana bisa? Sama saja Sasuke membunuh dirinya sendiri jika ia berusaha membela Sakura. Alih-alih memenangkan posisinya, malah akan memicu penyakit jantung yang diderita ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, akan sulit baginya untuk menghindari perjodohan ini. Disamping perasaan cintanya yang besar pada Sakura, dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya.

Ayah Sasuke tidak bertahan lama dalam kebisuannya. Setelah dirasa anak bungsu itu

telah mencerna perintahnya, dia segera berdiri dan pergi

melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sedang memutar otaknya, mencari solusi dari masalah ini.

Sasuke bergerak mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon Sakura. Setenang mungkin dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _'_ _Halo, Sasuke-kun?'_

 _'_ _Sakura, kita harus bertemu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
